


Favorite Mistake

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Aron is a bit of a cock slut, Blowjobs, Day 2!, M/M, Mentioned: rimming, My bad.., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun went to ask Minki if he wanted to order some food, instead he walks in on some interesting things and decides to sneak back out and watch from the hall... things take a turn after that.





	Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober!! YAAAY I know I added some extra things but this was for voyeurism lol

Jonghyun hadn't meant to walk in on Aron and Minki. He was simply seeing if Minki wanted to get food but as he stood there, he figured he wouldn't be hungry. Aron face fucking him as he hung off the side of the bed. His nails digging into Aron’s thighs. Neither having noticed him as he slowly inched the door mostly closed. Leaving a small portion still open as he was entranced. Obviously, he had watched porn before and jerked off. He was twenty-four. It'd be odd, in his mind, to not have done any of those things. Still nothing on the videos, he watched could have prepared him for seeing one of his best friend rub his dick through his other best friends throat. Minki gagging softly as he moves his hand. He must have tapped out as Aron pulled out slowly. Minki coughing as he sits up and rubs his own throat.

"Ya, I could have held longer had you not tried being weird." Aron laughs and pulls him in for a kiss before leaning him back and making out on the bed. Jonghyun can barely hear them as Aron asks if Minki wants to fuck him or vice versa. Minki sassing him for a moment before Jonghyun hears him say he’ll be fucked this time. Jonghyun's mind reeling with the thought that Aron would let Minki fuck him and he's slightly disappointed he won't get to see it. Jonghyun leaning back for a moment thinking about it when he hears Minki cry out. Jonghyun immediately peeking into the room again, eyes widening as Aron eats Minki out. Jonghyun glances around again before sitting properly and rubbing himself lightly through his pajama pants. Minki rambling and pushing back on Aron’s face and fingers. Jonghyun biting his lip as he watches.

"Aron, please."

"You know you're not ready. I’m only on two fingers." Jonghyun looks at his fingers then and sighs seeing the width of his own before continuing to watch. Minki occasionally whining and pushing back to meet a thrust and before he knows it, Aron is finished with stretching Minki out. The other an absolute mess laying on the bed but still wiggling his ass at Aron who laughs softly and leans forward to kiss at his shoulder before pushing into him. Minki gasping and gripping at the bedding as Aron fucks into him. Minki's dick trapped against the mattress as he's rocked back and forth from the thrusts. Aron adjusting them and pulling Minki's hips up off the bed to angle differently. Jonghyun's eyebrows raising as Minki manages to get louder before Aron covers his mouth. Jonghyun thinks he hears his name and Aron telling him not to alert him but it’s obviously too late for that. He wishes he could sit in the room and tell them to be loud. He doesn't mind it. Jonghyun palms at himself a bit more in time with Aron's thrusts and bites his hand when he cums the same time Minki cries out and cums on to the bed. Aron still fucking into him to chase his own orgasm, Minki whimpering about the sensitivity when Aron tries to tease him more. Aron groaning as he drops his forehead against Minki's shoulder. Pulling out slowly and moving towards the trashcan by the door. Jonghyun panicking as he scrambles up and for his room. His arm being grabbed by Aron as Minki stands at the door frame surprised.

"Did you just watch us?!" Jonghyun stares at Aron wide eyed before trying to shake his head when he hears Minki say the front of his sweats are damp. Jonghyun deflates then, glancing down at himself. He should’ve at least taken himself out, but he was lazy. Jonghyun notices Aron look back at Minki who nods with a grin before Aron smirks at _him_ and steps forward. Jonghyun stepping back till he hits the wall letting a still very naked Aron invade his space.

"Well Mr. Voyeur, why don't you join us? You can sit by and watch or join in if you want." Jonghyun looks at them both confused.

"You're not mad?" Minki speaking up from his bedroom.

"Confused, bit hurt that you'd just _watch_ but nah. Not mad. When did you even start watching us?" Jonghyun feels his face burn as his mind brings up a mental picture of the two.

"I... I walked in on you to see if you wanted food and found you hanging over the bed with hyung down your throat." Aron looks surprised.

"Wait you opened the door and _walked_ in and we didn't even notice? Minki, we need to remember to lock it." Minki laughs and shrugs then moving closer and grabbing Jonghyun's hand giving him a tug.

"C’mon. We usually rest then switch off. You can watch how much of a slut hyung is for dick." Aron sputtering as he denies that. Jonghyun saying he heard Aron ask that earlier and thought it was an insane concept.

"I was a little disappointed I wouldn’t get to see it." Aron laughing at Jonghyun's honesty as Minki tugs him into the bedroom. The room a few degrees hotter than the hall was as he sits at Minki's desk. Aron repeating what he said earlier about joining in before he tugs Minki into a kiss. Minki grumbling in the kiss before pushing him lightly onto the bed. Climbing up onto him and straddling his waist as they make out. Jonghyun glances away but finds himself watching again. He didn't realize he enjoyed watching people like this. He wouldn't mind joining in with his friends but feels it wouldn't be the same, he doesn't even know how that’d work; though the position they're in currently is making him wonder if Minki or Aron could take two. Aron groaning as Minki grinds his hips more before he finally flips them. Minki rolling his eyes as he moves his legs out, causing Aron to fall onto his chest with his legs spread, Minki hooking his hands around his knees keeping him spread out.

"What the hell, Minki?"

"Jonghyun would you like to do the honors of prepping him? He's probably already slicked up from earlier. He likes to think ahead and like I said... he's a cockslut. Hell stretch himself if it means he gets dick faster." Jonghyun can see Aron’s face is red as he buries his face against Minki's chest. Minki cooing as he kisses the top of his head and looks back at Jonghyun.

"I've uh...never done that. I don't think it'd be a good idea." Minki tells Aron to hold his leg where it is as he reaches around and dips a finger into Aron who gives a moan.

"Hes mostly stretched you're just making sure he's still loose. " Jonghyun gives a small nod and moves to him taking the lube from Minki but not before pressing a single finger into his hyung. Aron giving a small whine and trying to push back. Minki laughing softly as Jonghyun pops the lid and coats his fingers before gently restretching Aron. Aron moaning softly as he looks at Minki, nipping at his jaw a bit before Minki tells him to curl his fingers. Aron trying to say not to when he cries out. Jonghyun looking at him in surprise as he continues to curl his fingers and hit that spot repeatedly. Aron a shaking mess by the time hes up to four fingers. Minki thanking him as he adjusts them slightly and pushes up into Aron. Jonghyun watching from the foot of the bed when Minki waves his hand at him and he goes over.

"The best look for him is this." Jonghyun looks up at Aron riding Minki and nods in agreement. His face flushed red as his hair is dampened from sweat, mouth open as he pants, and his eyes lidded slightly as he looks off dazed. Moans spilling from him every so often before Minki changes their position slightly, his feet propped on the bed as he thrusts up quickly and roughly. Aron nearly screaming as he cries out. Leaning back to hold onto Minki's knees as hes fucked into. Minki looking over at Jonghyun who's trying to hide the fact he's jerking off to this. Minki smirks.

"You can take your pants off. We don't care if you jerk off." Jonghyun blushing as he wiggles his sweatpants off and lean back watching. Aron looking over and suddenly leaning forward and calls for Jonghyun.

"I want to suck you off." Jonghyun stares in surprise and Minki groans before pulling out and moving them around so Aron’s on his hands and knees before getting behind Aron to fuck him. Aron waving his hand at Jonghyun so that he moves closer; He does as he’s expected, and Aron holds himself up on one hand as he takes Jonghyun into his mouth greedily. Jonghyun groaning from the heat and gripping Aron’s hair lightly before he hears Minki say he likes his hair tugged and enjoys being face fucked too. Aron looking up at him as Jonghyun gives a small nod and holds onto the sides of his face and starts fucking into his mouth once he lets his jaw slack. Aron dropping his hand back down to hold himself up better as Minki fucks into him and Jonghyun matches so that Aron is fucked and pushed forward into Jonghyun’s dick. Minki digging his nails into Aron’s hip when he cums, Aron cumming shortly after as Jonghyun pushes his hips against Aron’s face and cums down his throat. Aron pulling away coughing but dazed and happy. Minki grinning and giving Jonghyun a pat on the arm.

“We’ll probably do more once he’s all rested if you want to stick around. Watch or join.” Jonghyun nods and still questions how Aron would look taking both of them. Maybe he’ll mention it once Aron’s not cum-drunk from being spit-roasted.

**Author's Note:**

> **Will be continued for Day 19**  
If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
